Les trois symboles
by Shinikali
Summary: [Oneshot] Oh, Heika! Une chose épouvantable est arrivée!... C'est affreux. On a volé...


**Auteur :** Kali (Kit', c'est pareil)

**Genre :** stupide

**Base :** KKM

**Disclamer :** Ah ah! Ben non, en faite rien, je coyais enfin les avoir, mais non.

**Note :** Alors, oui, je suis en retard mais c'est la faute de Camille! Sisi! Pour la fic, disons que c'est plutôt une mini-fic! Elle est particulièrement stupide, c'était le but. Sauf qu'elle est mal écrite, et qu'elle ne correspond pas tout à fait à ce que je voulais faire. Mais bon, j'étais un peu pressée par le temps. Tiens c'est ma première sur KKM, c'est désolant vu le niveau de la fic…

Réponse (à la bourre) au défi de décembre du WSAC.

* * *

**Les trois symboles**

En cette période de paix, au royaume de Shinmakoku, régnait un calme absolu. Le Maoh avait réussi à établir une paix, fragile certes, mais viable. Le peuple était heureux, rien ne venait troubler la quiétude du pays, et…

-Heikaaaaaaaaa !

Enfin, presque rien. Il y avait certaines choses qui ne changeraient jamais, et les habitants du Château du Serment de Sang ne s'étonnaient plus des crises d'hystérie du conseiller royal. Pourtant, cette fois, Günther semblait vraiment inquiet, et son beau visage était assombri par un air grave, qu'on lui voyait rarement. Il déboula dans la cour, droit vers le Maoh en plein échange de balle avec Conrad. Yuuri voyant sa dernière heure arrivée, comme à chaque étreinte de Günther, tenta une retraite furtive, mais l'air sérieux et préoccupé du nouvel arrivant le fit changer d'avis.

-Oh, Heika! Une chose épouvantable est arrivée!

Cela fit tilt chez Yuuri. Un nouveau crime ? Une nouvelle enquête à mener ? Un mystère à élucider ? Le Maoh se devait de réagir. Et surtout cela lui ferait un peu d'animation, puisqu'il s'ennuyait à mourir depuis des semaines.

-Qu'y a-t-il Günther ?

-Heika, on a porté atteinte à un des trésors de Shinmakoku. C'est affreux. On a volé… la chemise de nuit de Wolfram.

_**¤SBAM¤**_

Shibuya Yuuri, 27ème Maoh, venait lamentablement de s'étaler par terre. Néanmoins, il se releva, ayant très probablement mal entendu.

-On a quoi ?

-On a volé la chemise de nuit de Wolfram.

_**¤Troupeau d'ours-abeille qui passe¤**_

Günther voyant enfin l'air bovin du pauvre Maoh, se décida à lui expliquer.

-Heika, il y a trois choses intouchables. Le Maoh, donc vous-même, la pierre du roi Dragon, et la tenue de nuit traditionnelle. Ce sont les symboles des Mazokus et de Shinmakoku. C'est ainsi que…

Yuuri regarda Günther continuer dans sa lancée sur la grandeur des Mazokus et l'importance des trois symboles. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il demande à Cam de lui prêter une édition du manuel des "Us et Coutumes" de ce monde.

_**¤Blocage¤**_

"_Mais c'est qui ça encore, Cam ?"_ C'était probablement encore un coup Shinou. Il avait dû lui griller un nombre conséquent de neurones pendant son dernier son et lumière. Voilà qu'il parlait de gens dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existance.Yuuri soupira une énième fois et tenta d'arrêter Günther dans sa grande élancée lyrique.

-En quoi est-ce si grave? Je veux dire…

-Heika! Voler un symbole est passible de la peine capitale : la mort.

Yuuri sentit un frisson lui descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale.

-Et… Comment l'avez-vous découvert?

-Chaque matin les servantes viennent récupérer les vêtements de nuits, les lavent, les repassent et les rapportent pour le soir. Or ce matin, celle de Wolfram était introuvable. Quel drame.

Günther se prit la tête dans les mains, désespéré.

C'est le moment que choisit le "royal fiancé" pour rejoindre le groupe. Et aux vues de l'air grognon qu'il affichait, il était en train de bouder. Pas la peine espérer en tirer quoi que ce soit.

Günther releva la tête, la détermination brillant dans ses yeux.

-Nous allons élucider cette affaire! Garde! Garde!

Le Maoh regarda son conseiller d'un air dépité. Cette histoire prenait vraiment une ampleur disproportionnée. Ca en devenait ridicule. Il devait mettre un terme à tout ceci.

-STOP Günther! Il n'y a vraiment pas lieu de faire tout ce remue-ménage.

-Mais, Heika, les…

Yuuri pris un air ferme, qu'il savait efficace à chaque fois sur le pauvre Günther.

-Je sais. Mais c'est probablement une simple erreur. On la retrouvera bien un jour cette… chemise de nuit. L'incident est clos.

Les dons de Shinou en tant qu'orateur avaient parfois leurs avantages. Yuuri détourna les yeux, et posa son regard sur Wolfram. Il détailla son splendide fiancé, et trouva, en effet, que c'était vraiment trèèèèèèèèèès dommage qu'il n'ai plus de vêtement de nuit. Le Maoh se retourna avec un petit sourire en coin. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus de ce "truc rose" de toute façon…

**Fin**

* * *

Wolf ¤toujours boudant¤ : Et je vais dormir avec quoi moi ? 

Yuu et Kit' ¤grand sourire qui se passe de commentaire¤

Kit' : Arrange toi avec ton fiancé! C'est sa faute après tout…

Yuu ¤sifflote¤ : C'est vraiment bête cette perte tragique. Paix à son âme… Et bon débarras.

Nda : Cam vient de me faire la bêta et elle n'a rien dit sur le fait que c'est sa faute donc…

Cam : De toute façon… J'ai l'habitude!

Kit' : Mais oui! Et de quoi tu te plains, Yuuri veut ton fameux manuel, donc possibilité de chantage

Si on pari du principe que les reviews luttent contre la stupidité, il va donc en falloir beaucoup pour me sauver, parce qu'a un tel niveau...


End file.
